A Corps et à Haine
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: OS sur Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir de Kalincka. Saiks sous-entendu, genre beaucoup. Enjoy.


Vous allez me demander : pourquoi du yaoi sur LPDCN ?

PARCE QUE LE SHIP

SHIP

NAVIRE

BATEAU

PIRATE

TU COMPRENDS PUTAIN ?

… YOLO

(rating M parce que le sexe) (et il me semble que quelqu'un me doit une statue de cookies mouhahaha) (ou un culte j'sais plus)

* * *

 **A Corps et à Haine**

Il ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Corps contre corps, peau contre peau. C'était enivrant, cela, il le savait. Plus qu'enivrant. Un poison. Une drogue, un peu délétère, qui se glissait dans ses poumons, se mêlant à l'odeur de l'autre, qu'il inspirait, profondément.

Un gémissement glissa le long de ses lèvres, le faisant frémir. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps brûlant, désireux de l'entendre ployer à nouveau, ses mains s'amusant à en dessiner courbes et lignes, tantôt du bout des doigts, tantôt du bout des ongles.

L'autre murmura son nom, fiévreux, de sa voix grave, constamment autoritaire, jusque dans ses abandons.

Et il se souvint, brièvement, de ce qui l'avait amené là, à malmener les lèvres de sa Némésis, alors qu'il n'était mû auparavant que par le désir brûlant de le tuer.

Au final, il brûlait toujours.

Néanmoins, il prit le temps, l'espace de quelques secondes de raison épurée, de se souvenir. Pour plus tard.

Pour mieux le haïr ensuite.

* * *

C'était à la sortie de la salle de réunion secrète du bateau. Il l'avait quittée sur les nerfs, à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Ce n'était pas d'avoir dû baisser la tête, au final, qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

C'était l'autre, ce putain d'autre. Il voulait le voir craquer, hurler, expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas tué ce foutu capitaine, il voulait le voir à genoux, _faible_. C'était presque brûlant, un désir vain courant dans ses veines, un souhait qui n'adviendrait pas tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, sous le commandement d'Antoine.

Mais après, après… Après, il serait à lui.

Il le pensait, s'y enlisait, dans ses pensées sombres, quand il manqua de percuter le sujet de ces dernières.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, violents.

\- Sors de mon chemin, siffla Victor, serrant les poings.

Se contrôler… Ou Antoine aurait vraiment sa peau, s'il détruisait le visage du pauvre petit François. De cet imbécile. De ce…

\- Non, répondit celui-ci, goguenard.

… de ce fou.

Se cont…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il saisit son alter-ego par les poignets, le plaqua violemment contre une paroi au hasard pour se serrer ensuite contre lui, menaçant, affrontant son rictus railleur.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, battait à ses tempes. Il haletait presque de colère, tentant de retenir le désir dévastateur de le détruire, de s'en débarrasser, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Et François, bon sang, ne l'y aidait pas.

Leurs souffles se heurtèrent, rauques, précipités, leurs yeux s'affrontant, rageurs, transmettant leur haine. Essaye de me détruire, soufflait silencieusement chacun. Essaye, ou c'est moi qui te détruirais. A moi, tu es à moi seul ; nul autre n'a le droit de te tuer.

Il le sentit tirer sur ses poignets, tentant de se dégager, en vain. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Victor, qui ne pouvait que profiter de sa position de pouvoir, presque enivré.

\- Lâche-moi, gronda l'autre.

\- Sinon quoi ? ronronna son éternelle Némésis.

Un sourire étrange lui répondit. Il sentit un saugrenu frisson courir le long de son dos.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, assez indéfinissable, où ils se regardèrent, toujours haineux.

Puis, une paire de lèvres s'écrasa sur une autre, violemment. Un gémissement à l'origine indéterminée fila, étouffé, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, fiévreusement.

Corps contre corps, haine et haine.

L'un d'eux – lequel ? – entraîna l'autre plus loin, dans un coin reculé où on ne pourrait les surprendre. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir d'où. Cela avait peu… Si peu d'importance.

Corps contre corps. Ils s'étaient à nouveau serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'étaient embrassés avec une violence difficilement contenue, s'emmêlant dans un mélange de rage et de désir. Après un instant de flottement, Victor prit le dessus dans leur semblant de lutte, pris du désir un peu flou de le faire crier.

Que ce soit de douleur ou de plaisir… Du pareil au même.

Corps contre corps, donc. Frôler l'autre du bout des doigts, des ongles, des dents. Puis le meurtrir. Doucement. Parfois. Puis plus fort. S'enivrer des gémissements assourdis, de la chaleur de l'être haï, de son contact.

Ignorer qu'il y a aussi la violence bâillonnée.

Qu'ils se détestent.

Que, parfois, son prénom est remplacé par un autre. Ennemi.

C'est pas grave.

Ils se haïront plus tard.

Se presser contre l'autre, se fondre en lui, tracer le contour de ses lèvres du bout de la langue pour aller danser avec la sienne. Sourire quand il frissonne, pour frémir à son tour. C'est drôle, comme le serrer contre lui peut être réconfortant, comme lui faire l'amour peut être plaisant. Drôle et étrange.

Ne surtout pas y penser. Juste s'immoler dans l'instant, ne pas réfléchir. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il ne sait même plus comment ils en sont arrivés là. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Ne pas réfléchir…

Ils gémirent, brièvement, pour la dernière fois, se pressèrent un peu plus contre l'autre, pour capturer la chaleur émanant de leurs corps entremêlés. S'embrassèrent sur un coup de tête, presque désespérément.

Presque.

Ils finirent par enfin se séparer, haletants, se regardèrent sans rien dire, attendant chacun que l'autre amorce le premier geste, prononce le premier mot. En vain. Tous deux muets, paralysés par leur haine toujours présente, ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

S'éloignèrent ; seuls.

* * *

Matin. On court sur le bateau. Matin ordinaire au-dessus des flots abyssaux. Ils se croisèrent dans la précipitation.

Un bref instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Noir et marron clair. Indéfinissables, imperturbables. Comme la mer.

Insondables.

Ils repartirent, ne s'arrêtèrent.

* * *

Review bb stp


End file.
